


I like taking care of you

by marblequeen



Series: 30 days idol challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblequeen/pseuds/marblequeen
Summary: Tony woke up in a strange bed with no memory of how he got there.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 30 days idol challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	I like taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Wow who would've guessed I didn't last even three days! That's just how I am with schedules. 
> 
> Day 3: coffee

Tony woke up in a strange bed with no memory of how he got there. Which wouldn't be that surprising, it'd happened to him enough times already to stop being shocking, if it wasn't for the fact that aside from him, a blanket and a ridiculous amount of pillows, the bed was empty. 

The mattress was so, so soft and the pillows smelled so good - something masculine and fresh - and Tony didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want for his brain to wake up and start investigating, and looking for reasons and answers...

There was some soft music in the background, old tunes sounding like they came straight from the forties. Rays of sunshine were gently caressing the top of this head where it peeked from his blanket and Tiny realised that not only wasn't he sore - which he definitely would be if he slept with somebody smelling that good - but he had been tucked into bed, with blanket wrapped around him tightly and covering his feet. He felt as if he went back in time and was suddenly five again and Jarvis made him go to sleep instead of trying to fly again to make his father proud. It never worked. 

He tried to recall what he had been doing the previous evening but his mind was blank. He was sure he had been working on his suit, frustrated with a slight malfunction in the repulsors he couldn't quite fix. What happened next...? Did he get drunk? He didn't jump any of his teammates, did he?

A strong smell of coffee invaded his senses and Tony was fully woken within seconds. He sat up quickly, making himself slightly dizzy and looked around. The room seemed cut out of a house magazine - impersonal and uninhabited with only some papers strewn over the desk in the corner and pieces of clothing thrown over the back of a chair sitting next to it. Tony frowned. He was in the Tower, certainly, but where exactly...?

All his questions were answered when the door squeaked quietly being delicately pushed open and quietly, carefully, a very cautious Steve Rogers crept in on his tip toes, as if not to wake him up. 

\- Hey - Tony rasped out. His voice was hoarse from hours of sleep. When was the last time he slept so long...?

Steve startled and almost spilled whatever he was carrying on a tray clutched in his hands.

\- Hi, Tony. God, you scared me - he chuckled lightly. - How'd you sleep?

Tony regarded him for a moment.

\- Quite well, thank you. How did I end up here? Whatever embarrassing thing I did, I'm sorry, I really am. I just... I don't remember what happened yesterday at all - Tony looked away.

There was a silence for a second and then light footsteps and suddenly, Steve Rogers was sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, the tray landing on Tony's lap, Steve's hand brushing his hair from his forehead and resting there for a second, as if checking his temperature.

\- Eat your breakfast first, okay? I'll tell you everything you want to know. It is a bit worrying that you don't remember but I suppose it was to be expected. 

Tony nodded and obediently started stuffing his mouth with oatmeal and coffee he found sitting in his lap. God, he didn't realise how hungry he was.

\- So, I was doing some late workout yesterday when JARVIS said you wanted to see me in your lab so I went down there to see what you needed - Steve started, sitting against the headboard to get more comfortable. - When I got there, you were almost delirious with fever, your skin was so hot I thought you'd burn. Without thinking I scooped you up - Tony thought it must have looked ridiculous but felt so good - and brought you to Bruce. He gave you some medicine and told me to put you in bed but you wouldn't let go of me so I took you here instead. That's it, that's the whole story.

Tony was looking down so he couldn't see the tender, fond smile tugging at the corners of Steve's mouth.

\- I'm sorry for that. Sorry for interrupting your workout and being clingy and right now I'm sorry I'm needy but that coffee is too good to be true, can I get more? - Tony looked up at Steve with a hopeful expression and even if the wanted, Steve couldn't say no. On an instinct, he leaned down and kissed Tony's forehead, watching him blush adorably. He got up to go and get more coffee and was nearly at the door when a timid voice called out from behind him:

\- I'm really sorry I'm a burden right now...

Steve turned around to see Tony frowning at his own hands. He shook his head and said gently:

\- No need to be sorry sweetheart. I like taking care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm not an English native speaker nor do I live in the US/Great Britain/any place where English is commonly spoken, so if you point out any mistakes (either cultural or grammatical etc), you will help me learn and evolve. Thank you for reading.


End file.
